Replaceable filter elements and assemblies including replaceable filter elements have proven to be useful components of filtration systems for applications in internal combustion engines such as diesel engines. Replaceable filter elements can be provided along with other components of filtration systems to provide assemblies operable to filter liquids such as oil and other lubricants, hydraulics, fuels, and others. Present approaches to replaceable filter elements and assemblies suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting sealing adequacy, part count, complexity, serviceability, cost, durability, thermal matching and others.